Snowflakes and Red Ribbons
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Chuck and Blair Christmas one shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Happy December everyone! This is a fic I worte at the request of Sabi. It's a glimpse of Chuck, Blair and baby Henry on his first Christmas. Unfortuantely babies are really quite boring so it's heavy on CB which I never find boring. It ended up being much longer than I thought. Not sure if that's a good thing! Hope you all enjoy. I'm going to keep this open as I may add other Christmas one shots to this as the mood strikes me. As always nothing belongs to me.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Manhattan and the city was quiet and calm. Large, fluffy snowflakes had been falling since noon and the streets and sidewalks were white. Central Park sparkled under the blanket of fresh snow. Directly across from the park on Fifth Avenue was the home of Charles and Blair Bass. It was a beautiful prewar building that they had converted into one five story single family home. A wreath tied with a gold velvet ribbon graced each window. The home looked inviting and festive to anyone passing by on the street.

Inside Blair Waldorf Bass sat crossed legged on the plush Kirman Persian rug in her living room. Christmas music piped in through the speakers played softly in the background as she wrapped some last minute presents. The twelve foot Christmas tree in the corner glowed brightly and besides one other lamp and the fire in the fireplace it was the only light in the room. She smiled to herself as she tied a red, silk ribbon into a beautiful bow attached to Chuck's present. Dorota and the rest of the staff wrapped all their presents except for the ones she bought for Chuck. It gave her a good feeling to do this personal thing for her husband. She got up and placed the package under the tree with the other presents. She smiled at the thought of Chuck opening the gift she had planned for him. She couldn't wait to see his face as he unwrapped it.

Their Christmas traditions had started two years ago. They always spent Christmas Eve at the Van der Woodsen's and then everyone joined Chuck and Blair at their home Christmas day for presents and dinner.

She thought back to Christmas Eve two years ago and smiled. They had just been married less than a month before and Chuck had an emergency meeting at the office. He arrived home at four in the afternoon exhausted and irritated at being kept away from his bride the entire day.

His mood changed drastically when he entered the living room to find Blair sitting seductively in front of the Christmas tree dressed in nothing but a red lace thong and a red, silk bow.

She had smiled up at him coyly and asked, "Would you like to open your present now or later?"

He had dropped his briefcase onto the carpet and crossed the room in four long strides.

"I don't think I can wait," he said as he sat down next to her pulling on the end of the ribbon. Within minutes he had her unwrapped and under him. They were late for cocktails at Lily's that night.

And so the tradition, of the two of them exchanging one present each privately on Christmas Eve, began.

She then smiled brightly remembering last Christmas Eve. They were dressed for dinner and sharing a drink together before they left. Blair had been feeling unwell for the past couple of weeks and so was sipping sparkling water.

Chuck had his arm around her and had just kissed her temple. "Are you sure you're up to going tonight? You still look a bit pale. Lily will understand if we skip it."

Blair had shaken her head. "No I'm feeling much better. Really."

She gave him a kiss and then handed him his present. "I want you to open this before we go tonight."

He had smiled at her as he took the box and set down his glass. He pulled the red, silk ribbon from the box and opened it. Nestled inside was the classic robin's egg blue velvet pouch of Tiffany and Co.

He looked up at her, "Let me guess, cufflinks?"

She shrugged as he lifted the pouch from the box with a confused look on his face. The weight and shape proved him wrong. He slid the gift out of its packaging giving her a questioning look as he held up a sterling silver circular baby rattle and teether.

"Blair…," he whispered as he looked at her.

She nodded tears already in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Chuck breathless enveloped her into his arms and began to kiss her. They had just started to discuss having a family but he had never imagined it happening so quickly.

She pulled back and looked at him biting her bottom lip. "Are you happy?"

He gave her one of the biggest smiles he'd ever graced her with and replied, "Over the moon." He kissed her again and then pulled back. "When did you find out?"

"A week ago and it's been killing me not to tell you but you've been away all week and I thought this made it more special."

He pulled her into his arms. "Nothing will ever top this gift. You have made me so happy you have no idea. How far along are you? When are you due?"

"I'm six weeks and I'm due August 14th."

He kissed her. "A summer baby. Wow…" He was actually speechless. "Lily and Serena are going to be thrilled and your mom. Not to mention Cyrus."

Blair pulled back a bit. "Chuck, I want to wait to tell everyone. Just in case."

He nodded and pulled her back to himself kissing the top of her head. "I understand. It'll be our secret for a while."

They had spent the night at Lily's exchanging secretive looks and gentle touches.

Blair was brought back to the present by the mewling sound from the space she had vacated on the floor. She crossed back over to where she had been wrapping her presents and bent down lifting her four and a half month old son, Henry, out of the Dupioni silk Moses basket where he had been napping.

She kissed his cheek gently. "Are you waking up sleepy head? I bet someone's hungry." It had been nearly three hours since she had last fed him and she was feeling it. She got the diaper bag and pulled out what she needed so she could change him. She hummed a lullaby as she placed a new diaper on her son.

She had just settled herself onto the couch when Dorota stepped into the room.

"Miss Blair, Arthur just call to say he is en route back to house with Mr. Chuck. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Blair shook her head as she started to unbutton her blouse. Henry was beginning to fuss. "I need to feed him first."

Dorota nodded. "I'll go pull your dress and accessories together upstairs."

Blair settled Henry at her breast and he latched on immediately. "Go home Dorota. I know Ana and Leo are excited for you to get there. I can get myself together tonight."

Dorota crossed the room to Blair. She bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Miss Blair." She then touched Henry's tiny hand. "You too, Master Henry."

Blair smiled at the woman who was like a mother to her. "Thank you for everything Dorota. Enjoy the next couple of weeks. We'll miss you."

"I miss you too." Dorota blew her a kiss as she walked out of the room to gather her stuff to leave.

Blair shouted after her. "Take a cab. Use the cash in the drawer."

She heard Dorota agree and she smiled down at her son. "Daddy's coming home."

Henry didn't acknowledge her at all. His eyes were closed and he was content being fed and cuddled by his mother. Blair patted his bottom gently.

"You are the most perfect baby ever. How did I get so lucky?"

She laid her head onto the back of the couch and shut her eyes for a minute. She was exhausted. Even though they had a baby nurse and Dorota she was still very hands on and of course still breastfeeding. She hadn't returned to work yet either. Other than holding a few meetings with her design team at the house and taking calls and emails she hadn't stepped foot back into the office. She promised her mother she'd return in the New Year but to be honest she wasn't really feeling it.

She loved being ensconced at home with her baby and her husband. She hadn't even returned to her usual social calendar. Other than a few mandatory Bass Industries parties and dinners she was home most nights. She met Serena for lunch twice a week but she always brought Henry along. Serena being the doting aunt was always happy to have him.

She took a deep breath as she laid a burp clothe over her shoulder and lifted her son up to be burped. She rubbed his back gently until she heard the tiny expulsion of air. She continued until she got a second burp out of him and then settled him at her other breast pulling her blouse closed over the other side.

Ten minutes later she heard Chuck call her name. "We're in the living room."

He came rushing into the room bringing the smell of winter and snow with him. He sat down next to her kissing her lightly.

"How are my two favorite people?"

Blair smiled at him. "Great now that your home." She leaned over and kissed him again. He tasted of scotch. "How was the meeting?"

Chuck reached out rubbing his son's cheek. "Great. Everything is set to move forward after the holidays."

Henry was starting to doze off again. Blair lifted him to her shoulder to burp him one last time before he fell sound asleep. "That's fantastic." Henry burped right on cue.

Chuck smiled at her. "I love watching you with him. You're such a good mother." He leaned in for another kiss.

She touched his cheek. "Thank you."

He reached for his son pulling him into the crook of his arm and kissing his cheek. He watched Blair as she started to pull herself back together. "Please don't cover up on my account." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She continued to button her blouse. "You're such a pig sometimes."

He ran his free hand over her cheek and down over her right breast. "You love it."

She blushed slightly as she stood up. "I think that's my cue to go get ready." She kissed him and her son and left them to go get dressed.

* * *

Chuck held the door open for Blair and their son as they stepped into the foyer. They had had a wonderful night at Lily's with family and friends. Blair set the baby carrier on the marble floor and slid off her coat handing it to Chuck so he could hang it in the hall closet.

"What about Serena and Dan? They looked awfully cozy." Chuck commented as he hung up the coats.

"She told me it wasn't anything serious but it definitely didn't look that way. I thought after the Brazilian diamond merchant she was going to take a break."

Chuck laughed. "Not our Serena." He lifted the carrier onto the hall bench and unhooked his sleeping son.

Henry had been the hit of the night. Blair never saw him except to change and feed him before coming home. All the excitement had tired him out and he hardly stirred as Chuck cradled him in his arms.

Blair slid her arm through Chuck's. "I'm so glad I'm settled and don't have to think about dating."

Chuck kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

They started up the stairs. Blair got to the top and stopped. Chuck looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you realize this is the first time since Henry's birth that we have been completely alone? No baby nurse, no Dorota, no one but you, me and our baby."

He smiled. "Until your mother and Cyrus arrive in the morning." He winked at her. "It feels kind of nice."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm going to pump and dump." She had had some champagne at the party. "Will you put him down?"

Chuck kissed her again. "Of course. The bassinet?"

He was asking about the bassinet in their room that Henry had been sleeping in since coming home from the hospital. Chuck had been pushing for Blair to move him into the nursery. He loved his son but he was missing the privacy of their bedroom.

Blair shook her head. "The nursery." She looked up at him suggestively. "I think it's time. Besides I feel like I've been neglecting my handsome husband for too long."

Chuck took a deep breath. They had been making love sporadically. Between his schedule and her pure exhaustion they were lucky to have sex twice a week and Chuck missed having her when and where he wanted.

She kissed him one more time. "I'll see you in a few minutes. And don't forget my present." She raised her eyebrows at him and then leaned over to kiss her son on the forehead.

"Good night my sweet prince. You get to see Daddy tonight for your feeding." On that note she headed down the hall with her hips swaying the way she knew he liked.

Chuck headed quickly to the nursery to put his son down to sleep in his crib for the first time. He swaddled him perfectly and kissed him one last time before laying him down in his beautiful crib. He paused to look down at his son. He couldn't imagine ever being happier than he was at this moment. He had the one thing he had always wanted…a loving family. He owed everything to Blair.

He turned on the nightlight and monitor and switched off the lamp closing the door as he walked out. He headed downstairs to lock up and turn off all the lights. On the way back up he grabbed Blair's Christmas Eve present from his briefcase and took the stairs two at a time back up to their master bedroom.

He entered their suite and went into the sitting room where she was just finishing up. She smiled at him.

"Give me five minutes?"

He crossed the room and stood in front of the overstuffed chair she was sitting in. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you."

She beamed up at him the effects of the champagne had turned her cheeks pink. "And I love you Charles Bass."

She had changed into her robe and he reached out and untied the sash pushing it open. "You don't need five minutes."

She blushed. "I want to freshen up and change into my new lingerie for you."

He bent over and picked her up into his arms in one fluid sweep. "It's a waste of time. I'm just going to rip it off of you in ten seconds anyways."

She wrapped her arms around his neck giggling. "Is this part of my Christmas present?"

He tossed her onto the bed. "Oh this is most definitely my Christmas present." He quickly removed his tie, jacket and dress shirt throwing them all onto the floor without any care about them getting wrinkled.

He covered her body with his kissing her deeply. "I've missed you. It's been four days."

She became serious. "I'm sorry Chuck. I promise to be more available."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't you ever apologize for being a good mother and putting our son first." He kissed her gently working his way down between the edges of her open robe. "That's enough talking for now."

And it was. They spent the next hour making love. Blair was lying flat on her stomach and feeling completely weightless. She felt Chuck's lips kissing a trail down her spine. When he got to the small of her back he caressed her butt cheek and then placed a kiss on it.

"You're perfect," he whispered.

"No I'm not. I still have five pounds to lose." She glanced at him over her shoulder.

He looked up at her moving his hands to her hips. "I like those five pounds. You're curvy in all the right places. I find you fucking irresistible."

"You're bias."

He slid up next to her kissing her shoulder. "Have you forgotten I'm Chuck Bass? I know beautiful women."

She turned her head to give him a scowl. "Tell me you're not going to lie here next to me talking about other women."

He smirked at her. "There's been no one since you. You've had my heart since day one. You are the best of the best." He kissed her. "Do you want your present now?"

"Distracting me with gifts?"

He got up crossing to the closet. "Of course, it always works." He came back out tying his silk robe around his waist. He then picked hers up from the end of the bed where it was lying in a heap and handed it to her.

She excitedly got up slipping it on and going to get her present from her dressing table drawer.

They sat facing one another on opposite sides of the huge bed. Chuck handed her a small rectangular box. "This actually goes with your push present."

Blair looked up at him glowing with anticipation as she slipped the ribbon from the box. Her push present had been an apartment in Paris. She couldn't imagine what in the world would go along with it that would come in such a tiny box.

She removed the lid and was confused as she lifted a business card from inside. The name on it was Geoffrey Bradfield. He was one of the top interior designers in the world and he had told Blair that he was simply unable to fit their Paris apartment into his already packed schedule. She had been devastated and hadn't been able to find anyone else she even remotely liked for the job since. So the apartment was on hold for the time being.

"Chuck, I don't get it."

He smiled at her. "Mr. Bradfield will be able to meet with you and our architect in the New Year. He's just waiting for your call."

Her face went from confusion to pure joy in 2.2 seconds. She squealed as she leaned across the tousled sheets and hugged him placing kisses all over his face. She then threw herself backwards onto the pillows giggling.

"I can't believe it. How in the world did you get him to agree?"

Chuck shook his head at her. "A gentleman never discusses the price of his gifts." It had cost Chuck a bonus to Mr. Bradfield of one million dollars. The man was relentless in his negotiations. Chuck would've felt awful for the other clients he was now pushing off to next year if it didn't make his wife so unbelievably happy.

"I can't wait to rub it in Jennifer Morris' face at the Met meeting next month." She sat up kissing Chuck. "You are the most incredible husband in the world."

She sat back onto her knees reaching out for her box. "Now it's your turn but after your gift this is going to seem so simple."

He took the box from her kissing her softly on the lips. "I like simple."

Chuck always opened his Christmas gifts like a little boy. Ripping and tearing the paper without any reserve. He took the lid off the large rectangular box and pushed back the tissue paper to reveal a gorgeous sterling silver framed black and white photo of Blair and Henry.

A month ago Blair had had the idea to do a professional photo session of her and Henry for Chuck's present. She smiled at him as he lifted the picture from the box. "It's for your desk at work."

The picture was a profile shot of Blair with a sleeping Henry lying on her shoulder. She looked breathtakingly beautiful with her hair curled and falling down her back. Henry had already aged a month since this and he could see the changes. It was nice to have this moment captured.

He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears. He looked up at Blair. "This is the perfect present." He looked back down at the photo and wiped his eyes.

She understood without him saying a word what this meant to him. They were a family, they were happy, and they were in love. There wasn't a material gift in the world that could compare to that. It really was the best Christmas ever.

A/N If you get time check out Geoffrey Bradfield's work. He's a fave of mine and I think his style is so Chuck and Blair modern yet comfortable and gorgeous. Love him.


	2. Babies and Mistletoe

I was in the mood for Chuck and Blair fluffiness so I wrote this little Christmas future fic. It's way too long but I didn't have the heart to chop and delete any of it. I liked all the parts so I left it intact. Hope you all enjoy and only one episode to go! I'm so ready for Chuck and Blair happiness finally.

* * *

It was nine o'clock on a Friday morning and Blair Waldorf Bass was still in bed. Under any circumstances this would be unusual but being a week before Christmas it was unheard of. She sighed contentedly as the cause of her still being abed kissed her deeply.

She felt her husband's hand cup her breast as his other hand made its way over her extremely large stomach and down between her legs.

She separated her mouth from his. "Chuck, I have to go into the office for a bit before I pick Henry up from preschool."

He squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing her to gasp as he kissed her neck. "Dorota can pick up our offspring," he mumbled against her throat.

Blair wrapped her arms around her his neck as his mouth captured hers once more. She moaned, "I promised I'd pick him up. It's his last day before break and he wants to show me the gingerbread house the class made together."

He looked up at her sighing and giving her those eyes of his that were so hard to resist. "Don't give me that look Charles Bass. We've made love twice this morning."

Chuck kissed her again and moved his hand from between her thighs to her stomach. "You do realize that at some point in the next two weeks you're going to be giving birth and then its six weeks of abstinence for me."

She cupped his cheek. "Yes and I know how hard it is for you my darling. But I have a million things to do today." She kissed him gently. "I promise tonight we'll get Henry to bed early and then I'm all yours."

She started to struggle to get up when Chuck stopped her. He got out of the bed on the opposite side and rushed around to help her up. She swung her feet to the floor as he pulled her upright. He then handed her robe to her. She slipped into it as she stood up tying it high above her belly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do all day without you to help me." She kissed him gently. "You should shower first."

He wrapped his arms around her. "We could save time and just shower together." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"That has never saved us time in all our years together." Suddenly she gasped as a sharp pain stretched from her belly to her lower back. She released a breath. "Whoa."

Chuck placed his hand over hers on her belly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just Braxtons like I had with Henry. Besides if this little guy is anything like his older brother I don't expect him on time." She smiled at him.

"We Bass men can't be rushed."

She kissed him. "What time is your flight?"

"I'm leaving at eleven. The lunch meeting is scheduled for one and I'll be back in time for dinner." He was headed to Chicago where Bass Industries was in negotiations to purchase the Peninsula Hotel.

"Promise me you'll travel safely." She looked at him intently.

They were both thinking of a horrible night not so long ago. From that time onward she always worried about him flying. He kissed her forehead gently. "Always. I love you."

"Me too. I'll go get your coffee." She started walking away from him letting go of his hand reluctantly.

"Thank you." He headed to the bathroom.

Blair started down the stairs to the kitchen when she felt another pain. She gripped the bannister tightly and waited a second for it to pass. Suddenly Dorota appeared at the bottom.

"Miss Blair, you okay?" She looked worriedly up at Blair.

Blair forced a smile. "Fine just a twitch."

She walked the rest of the way down under Dorota's watchful eye.

"Perhaps its better you stay home today."

Blair shook her head as she headed in the direction of the kitchen. "I am perfectly fine. I have to approve some fabrics at the office and then I'm picking my son up from school and having lunch with him. We'll be home all afternoon."

Dorota followed her employer into the kitchen not liking this plan one little bit.

* * *

Blair awkwardly got up from her desk and headed into the work room of the atelier. Everyone was busy trying to finish the fall designs. She felt another sharp pain and could no longer deny the fact that she may actually be in labor. She glanced at her watch. It was eleven fifty. Henry would be getting out in the next fifteen, twenty minutes. She decided she would get him and take him back to the townhouse before heading to the hospital.

She said her good byes to everyone and headed downstairs and out of her building. She normally walked the four blocks to Henry's preschool but today she was incapable of it so she hailed a cab and five minutes later she was walking into his school.

Usually she waited patiently outside the classroom for Henry's teacher to release him but she didn't have time for that today. She boldly walked past the other mothers and their covetous stares swinging open the door to the classroom.

Ms. Valles, Henry's teacher, looked up from the book she was reading to see a breathless Blair. "Mrs. Bass, I'm sorry we aren't quite finished yet."

Henry upon seeing his mother got up from the rug where he was sitting and ran to her shouting, "Mommy!"

Blair wrapped an arm around her son. "I'm sorry I have a small matter of the utmost importance to attend to so I need to take Henry now."

Ms. Valles got up instructing the rest of the children to stay seated as she crossed the room to help Henry with his coat and backpack. "I hope everything is alright, Mrs. Bass."

Blair nodded. "Yes thank you. Have a wonderful holiday and we'll see you in the New Year." Blair turned leading Henry out of the room and down the hall through the doors and onto the sidewalk.

She clasped Henry's hand as she tried to hail a cab. Unfortunately there wasn't one to be had. They were three street blocks from their home. She started to walk to the corner. Pulling out her phone from her pocket she hit number three which was Dorota.

Henry looked up at his mother slightly confused. "I wanted to hear the story. Why we leave early?"

Blair felt another pain. "Sorry sweetie. We're just in a little hurry." She didn't want to scare him.

Dorota answered on the third ring. "Dorota is Arthur back from the airport?"

Dorota informed her that he was stuck in bridge traffic getting back into the City. Blair cursed and Henry's eyes became huge.

"Mommy you say bad word."

Blair looked down at him. "Don't you dare repeat it."

He smiled at her and Blair had a strong feeling she was going to hear that word at the most inopportune moment. "Dorota, I'm pretty sure I'm in labor. I just left school with Henry but I can't get a cab. We're nearly on Fifth and headed towards home. Make sure you have a cab there waiting for me."

Dorota started to panic and Blair reprimanded her. She didn't want to upset Henry. She hung up and dialed Serena who was just back from California.

Serena answered immediately. "B, what's going on? I've missed you so much."

Blair took a deep breath as she and Henry turned the corner and started up Fifth Avenue. "S, I don't have time for that right now. I'm in labor and Chuck is midflight to Chicago. I need you to meet me at the house."

Serena started to freak out and Blair was trying to calm her down when she was hit with a huge contraction as she felt a surge of wetness run down her thighs. In the midst of the pain she dropped her phone and doubled over letting go of Henry's hand.

Henry bent down and picked up his mother's phone. He held it up to his ear and heard Serena asking, "Blair? Blair, answer me."

A huge smile spread across Henry's face. "Auntie Serena!" It was then that he noticed the front of his mother's dress was wet. Only the top two buttons of her coat had been buttoned leaving the lower half of her uncovered. "Mommy had an accident."

Serena started to panic. "Henry, what kind of accident did your mommy have?"

Henry started to giggle. "She went pee, pee. Daddy is going to be so mad."

Blair straightened herself up as a man stopped next to her. "Ma'am are you alright?"

Blair grimaced at him. "Do I look alright?"

He took her elbow. "Can I get you a cab?"

"Yes, please."

He left her as he walked to the curb and started to try and flag a taxi. Henry who was still talking to Serena was starting to pace.

"Did you bring me a present from your trip?"

Blair reached out for the phone. "Henry, you can talk to Aunt Serena later. Mommy needs the phone." She took it from him and he immediately started to cry.

"I wanna talk to Auntie Serena!"

Blair had zero patience left. "Henry Charles Bass you stop it this instant." She took his hand in hers again.

"Serena, can you meet me?"

Serena was so relieved to hear Blair's voice. "Yes I'm already en route. I'll be across the park and to you in ten minutes."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief as hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Thank you. I'm a little scared right now that I'm going to have this baby on Fifth Avenue."

"There are worst places. Why don't you stay on the phone with me?"

Blair wiped her cheek. "No I need to call Chuck's assistant and get her to have them turn the plane around. I'll meet you at the house. Oh and thank you."

"What are friends for? I'm already halfway across the park.'

Blair felt relief as she said goodbye. She noticed the man was still unable to hail a cab. Midday wasn't the best time especially this far uptown.

She shouted to him. "Thank you for your help. I need to get home it's only two blocks. We'll walk."

The man came back to her and Henry. "Let me walk with you."

Blair shook her head as she started to pull Henry along. "No really you've done more than enough. Thank you."

Henry started to pull back on Blair's arm. "I don't wanna walk. I want Arthur to drive us."

Blair bent over as much as she could and looked her son directly in the eyes. "Henry you have to be helpful to mommy right now. Your new brother is ready to be born and mommy has to get you home so I can go to the hospital."

He shook his head. "I'm too tired to walk."

Blair thought for a minute. "Do you remember how you wanted to go to Disney World and daddy said not in his lifetime?"

Henry nodded wiping his eyes. "Well if you walk like a big boy the whole way home I promise you the biggest and best trip to Disney World. Okay?"

Henry eyed his mother suspiciously. "A real trip."

Blair nodded. "A real trip."

"Can I sleep in the castle?"

Blair nodded again. "You may sleep anywhere you'd like. Now let's hurry."

Henry was good as gold the next two blocks discussing all the things he was going to see at Disney World. Blair spoke to Chuck's assistant, Bethany, and she was going to contact the pilot and let them know to come back.

As they approached the townhouse Blair saw Dorota rushing towards them. She took one look at Blair and shook her head. "Are you okay?"

Blair hugged her. "I am now. Is Serena here yet?"

Dorota shook her head. Blair handed Henry off to her and headed into the foyer of the house. She dropped her coat onto the floor when she was hit with another contraction. She breathed deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

"This all feels so much faster than with Henry."

Dorota rubbed her back. "Second baby always quicker."

Henry, worried about his mother, went to hug her when he felt the dampness of her dress. "Mommy is daddy going to take away your specials?"

Blair looked at him questioningly. Specials were what Chuck and Blair called the stars that Henry earned for good behavior. After he earned a certain amount of stars he was able to do something or buy something fun. He would lose stars whenever he misbehaved. "What? Why are you asking that?"

"Daddy did that when I had my accident."

Blair stroked his cheek. "Mommy didn't have that kind of accident Henry. It's just water that lets me know the baby is ready to come."

Dorota decided to end this conversation. "Master Henry come with me, Katie make your lunch." She took Henry's hand and then looked at Blair. "I be up in a minute."

Blair forced a smile and started to make her way to the large staircase. Suddenly Serena burst through the door. "Blair!"

She rushed to her friend's side hugging her. "My car is waiting out front. Let's go."

Blair shook her head. "I want to take a quick shower and change."

Serena was about to argue when she noticed the determined look on Blair's face. She decided to just go with it and followed her best friend up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later and Blair was in her private suite at Lenox Hill fully sedated. She was eight and half centimeters dilated when she arrived. Serena was by her side the whole time. They found out that Chuck had just landed and was taking the helicopter back to the City. They didn't want to take a chance of him getting stuck in traffic.

Blair smiled at Serena. "I feel so good right now."

Serena laughed at her. "I feel slightly traumatized. I'm thinking about possibly being childless forever."

Blair nodded. "Well, when the option is procreating with Humphrey I say it's not such a bad choice."

Serena gave her a pointed look. "I'm going to ignore that because you're in labor and drugged up."

"I can't believe this is happening two weeks early. It's all Chuck's fault."

Serena set aside her Vogue magazine. "It takes two to make a baby Blair."

Blair shook her head. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the early labor. He just had to have sex this morning and not just once but twice." Blair held up her two fingers in case Serena didn't get it. "He wanted a third go and I put my foot down."

Serena grimaced. "That's enough! I don't want to hear about your pregnant sex with my brother."

Blair giggled. "It was good too. He's so good at it." She had a far off look in her eyes.

Serena got up plugging her ears. "Stop it!"

Dr. Yorke entered the room at just that moment. "Alright Blair. Let's take a look. I have a feeling it's going to be time to push."

Blair started to shake her head. "No, no I can't push. Chuck isn't here."

Serena stepped back over to Blair's side and took her hand. The nurse put Blair's legs up. Dr. Yorke stepped between and proceeded to check her. "Blair, we can't wait. When it's time it's time." She examined Blair and then helped lower her legs. "You're fully dilated. We can try something called passive descent. As long as the fetal heart rate and you are okay we can wait to push till you feel the urge. It may buy you an hour."

Blair nodded. "I want to try that. I don't want to have the baby without Chuck here."

Dr. Yorke nodded sympathetically. "I understand but you need to realize that we may change course at any moment and once you feel the urge we need to start pushing. We don't want to do anything to put your baby at risk."

Blair agreed. "I understand."

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

Dr. Yorke nodded. "Good. I'll be back shortly to check you on you. Rest now so you have the energy later." She left the room with the nurse following behind.

Blair sighed as she rested her head back onto the pillow. "Would you try Chuck again? I need to know where he is."

Serena picked up her phone and dialed her brother. "Straight to voicemail which is a good sign, it means he's on the helicopter."

Blair nodded closing her eyes. "Perfect. I can't do this without him."

Thirty minutes later and Blair was in full hard labor. There was no holding back. Serena had spoken to Chuck and he was supposed to be there any minute. Blair was exhausted and upset. Serena was rubbing her back and trying to make her feel better.

After one particularly hard contraction she fell back onto the pillows and started to cry. "I can't do this without Chuck."

Serena pushed her hair back from her forehead and dapped at it with a cool cloth. "You are Blair Waldorf Bass there is nothing you can't do. Do you hear me?"

Blair nodded weakly. "You're right." She started to vaguely feel another contraction and Serena helped her sit up.

Dr. Yorke looked at the monitor. "Alright Blair, I'm thinking maybe two to three more good pushes. Are you ready?"

Blair took a deep breath. "Okay let's do this."

Just then Chuck rushed into the room. "I'm not too late am I?"

Blair looked over at him and burst into tears. "You made it."

He rushed over to the bed and wrapped his arm around her kissing her sweaty temple. "Of course I did." He kissed her again. "I'm so sorry. They wouldn't grant us clearance for takeoff and I had to do a lot of bribing."

Blair looked confused as she turned towards Serena and saw her shaking her head at Chuck. "Did you lie to me?" Just then her contraction started to crest and she beared down with all her strength. Chuck rubbed her back.

When it was over Chuck kissed her again. "We'll discuss all this later. Right now let's just concentrate on bringing our son into the world."

Serena passed him the cloth she had been using for Blair. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Blair grabbed her arm. "You need to stay. You've been here for me and for the baby. I want you to stay." The next contraction started.

Dr. Yorke looked at them. "Alright this is it Blair."

Blair put all the strength she had left into this push and suddenly she heard Dr. Yorke say, "He's here and he's perfect."

Blair collapsed back onto the bed and started to cry as her newborn son did the same. Chuck leaned over kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you my beautiful girl." He kissed her lips gently. "You are so amazing." He kissed her two more times. "I love you so much."

The nurse laid their son onto Blair's chest. Blair touched his tiny fingers. "He's absolutely wonderful."

Chuck gently touched his son's cheek. "Just like his mother."

Serena's eyes were starting to pool. She had never seen anything more breathtaking than the sight of Chuck and Blair with their newborn son. She leaned over placing a kiss on top of Blair's head. "He's gorgeous."

Blair reached out and took Serena's hand. "Thank you."

Serena looked at her best friend and sister. "You're so welcome." She placed a small kiss on her new nephew's head and quietly left the new parents alone.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Bass family along with Eleanor and Cyrus had just returned from dinner at Lily's. This was a tradition for them every year. Henry ran into the formal living room where the Christmas tree was, immediately after removing his coat and boots. They all heard his cry of disappointment in the foyer.

"He hasn't come yet!"

Blair lifted Edward Harold Cyrus Bass out of the baby carrier. He was sound asleep and didn't even stir. She settled him into the crook of her arm and entered the living room.

"Henry sweetie, Santa is probably somewhere over the Atlantic right now en route to the East Coast. He'll have been here by morning." She sat down onto the sofa exhausted.

Eleanor sat next to her daughter smiling at her three year old grandson. "I'm not sure Santa will stop here this year. Have you been good enough?"

Henry came over to stand in front of his Grandmother. "I've been super good Grand-maman."

Eleanor reached out and pulled him into a hug. Blair watched them with tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother was so much warmer with Henry than she had ever been with herself as a child. Older age and a grandchild had softened her. Cyrus came in followed by Chuck.

Chuck went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Eleanor what can I get for you?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Nothing for me Charles. I'm still jetlagged. I'm thinking story and bed for all."

Henry started to jump up and down. "Can you read Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer to me? Please."

Cyrus laughed. "How could anyone say no to that face?"

Blair smiled. "Believe me it's hard."

Eleanor stood up taking Henry's hand. "Alright come on mon petit chou. Give your baby brother a kiss."

Henry leaned forward and very tenderly placed a kiss on his brother's forehead. "Good night Neddie." They were calling Edward Ned but Henry called him Neddie.

Blair smiled as she leaned over and wrapped her free arm around her eldest son. "I love you."

Henry wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck. "I love you mommy."

Blair kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning bright."

Henry then went to where his father was standing and lifted his arms up. Chuck bent down and lifted his son up into a hug. "I love you so much Hen."

"I love you more daddy."

Chuck kissed his forehead placing him down on the ground. "Not possible. Sleep tight."

Cyrus then bent over scooping Henry up. "Alright big guy let's go. Night, night everyone."

Blair and Chuck said good night and watched them leave the room. Chuck picked up his glass and sat down next to his wife and newborn son. He put his arm around Blair and kissed her temple lightly.

"How did we get so lucky?"

She turned her face to look at him. "I don't know." Her eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm so happy I could literally burst."

He kissed her lips. "I know exactly how you feel." He drained his glass and set it aside.

He touched her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She nodded looking down at Ned sleeping soundly and then back up at him. "I could never love anyone more than I love you and our two boys."

She rested her head back on his shoulder and stifled a yawn. He kissed the top of her head. "You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and took Ned from her. He stood up reaching out with his free hand to help her up. She groaned. "I'm too tired. I think I'll sleep right here."

Chuck laughed and took her hand. "Come on sleepy head." He gently pulled her to her feet and led her upstairs. Once they were in their bedroom Chuck laid Ned in his bassinet and went to prepare for bed. Twenty minutes later he was crawling in next to his beautiful, sleeping wife.

He turned off the light and then heard her whisper, "Vincent knows where all the presents are?" Vincent was their caretaker and he was coming in at one thirty to put the presents under the tree.

He smiled to himself in the dark. Typical of his type A wife to be worried about the Santa presents. "Yes I went over it with him three times this morning. Santa will arrive and everything will be perfect."

Blair rolled over and laid her head on Chuck's chest. "I'm sorry."

He was caressing her shoulder but stopped. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I was going to give you a special present tonight but I'm too tired."

Chuck smirked in the dark when he realized what she meant. "Blair, are you trying to say you were going to give me a blow job?"

She pushed her face into the silk of his pajamas. "Yes."

He hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. "God, I love you. After all this time with me you're still too embarrassed to say it?"

"I'm a lady I can't help it." She lifted her head and placed a kiss on his lips. "In the morning. I promise."

"Merry Christmas to me." He kissed her again. "I'm just content to have you in my arms. I don't need anything else."

And he didn't. Everything he could every want or need was right there in that house. Their lives were perfect.


End file.
